More Than a One Night Stand
by gabrielsgirl
Summary: Gabriel meets someone while on a trip. What will happen to them after that one night?


"Evidence"

  
  


He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He had a brief moment of confusion. Where was he? Why was he in a strange room, a strange bed? Then, he remembered. Colorado. He was supposed to meet with a potential client today. But something still seemed wrong. He should remember. What was it?

Gabriel sat up and noticed the rumpled sheets on the other side of the bed. He ran his fingers through his hair and thought, 'Damn. I must have had a fitful sleep last night.' Then, he remembered. 'No, that couldn't have happened. Must've just been some crazy dream.' He swung his feet to the floor and saw clothes that didn't belong to him.

  
  


Lipstick impressions on my white collar shirt.

Number on a matchbook so I'll get a hold of her.

Oh, oh, oh, that's all the proof I need.

  
  


Now he did remember. But where was she? The bed was empty, but she couldn't have left. Her clothes were still here. Just then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the bathroom door open. He turned his head and saw a young woman step into the bedroom.

Her dark brown hair hung just above her shoulders. His gaze moved down her body, the previous night finally coming back to him in full. She saw him watching her and stepped back into the bathroom. "Sorry," she said as she closed the door. "I thought you were still sleeping."

Gabriel smiled to himself. He swung his feet to the floor and stood up. "You don't have to apologize," he said, stooping to pick up his pants.

"Could you hand me my clothes?" She asked, opening the door a crack.

He carried them over to the bathroom door, and she grabbed them. She stepped out of the bathroom a few minutes later, fully clothed this time.

"Did you see my shoes?"

He picked them up from beside the door. "Renee, I don't want this to be just a one-night stand."

She shook her head. "Mr. Bowman, I can't think of a time when we'll see each other again."

A grin widened his face. "If you give me your number, we'll have a better chance of seeing each other."

Renee shook her head. "I can't."

"Come on, Renee. I can see you're not saying what you're thinking. Didn't you enjoy last night?"

A smile briefly lighted her face. She had enjoyed it. Her mind wandered back to the previous night.

*******

The two young women walked into the smoky bar. "Kota, why did you bring me here?"

"I told you already, Renee. I'm going to show you around while we're here. This is my hometown after all. It won't be that bad. Come on. Let's see if we can find Jason."

Renee sighed and shook her head. Why did she always have to feel like an outsider? She knew her friends didn't do it on purpose. But didn't they know her tagging along just made her feel even more like she didn't belong. They slid onto stools at the bar. When a young man came over to them, Dakota smiled at him. "Hey, Jason. Think you could make me and Renee a couple drinks?"

He smiled back at his girlfriend. "Need to check your IDs," he told her with a grin.

"Jason, you know how old we are."

"Boss's boss is watching. We've had a lot of fake IDers lately. I have to do it."

They both pulled out their wallets and showed him their licenses. "That wasn't so hard." He took two glasses from under the bar. "What'll you have?"

"Scotch," Renee said, her voice sounding almost dejected.

"Don't be so dramatic, Renee," Dakota teased. "I'll have some Bailey's, Jason."

He poured the two drinks then moved away to help another customer. Before leaving, he said, "I'll see you after work, Kota."

Renee took her drink and tasted the whiskey. Then, she turned to look at the room. She saw two young man sitting at a table. One of them was staring at her. She sighed in disgust and turned back to the bar. "Men are such pigs," she muttered.

Dakota shook her head. "Not all men, Renee. Just because Andrew cheated-"

"And lied for a whole damn year before I had enough."

"I know, Renee. But not all men are like that."

Renee jumped when she heard a voice behind her. "Excuse me, ma'am."

  
  


Met you in a cafe

At a table meant for two.

You were sitting by your lonesome

When I sat down with you.

  
  


Renee turned around. It was the man she had seen watching her. "What do you want?" She really didn't feel like hearing any pick-up lines at the moment.

"Just wanted to talk."

"Yeah, right," Renee said. Sarcasm dripped from her voice.

  
  


Tried hard not to show it

But I could help but see

That you wore your broken heart out on your sleeve.

And your loneliness could not disguise

The beauty and the charm

Thought if I ever get you, shattered lady in my arms,

  
  


"Well, my cousin over there," he nodded with his head, "thought I should ask you to dance."

Renee shook her head. "I can't."

Dakota turned and stared at her. "Renee, go and dance with the man."

Renee glared at her friend for a moment. "Fine. One dance."

The young man grinned as he led her out onto the dance floor. He put one hand on her shoulder and the other around her waist. She placed both of her hands on his shoulders and kept a large gap between them.

  
  


I'm gonna rock you baby to sleep

I'm gonna make you crazy over me

I'm gonna hold you like you've never been held before.

And love you till you tell me you can't love anymore

I'm gonna shake your emotion right down to your soul

And then I'm gonna love you all over in and out of control

If this is how love is supposed to feel

Baby I know I've fallen head over heels

I'm gonna rock you baby

  
  


"Toby really knows how to say it, doesn't he?"

"You don't look like a country fan to me."

"I'm not, but my cousin likes it. He dragged me here tonight. I'm just in town for the weekend."

Renee laughed in spite of herself. "My friend back there dragged me here. We're in town for the week. My dad sent us out here as a gift for our college graduation."

"You don't seem like you really want to dance. Why don't we go sit down."

Renee nodded her head. She had only had anything to drink a couple times since her twenty-first birthday, and she had downed the scotch before this man came over. It was having its effect on her.

When they sat down, he called a waiter over. "Get me a Captain and Coke," he told him.

The waiter looked at Renee. "Make mine a Jack and Coke. Preferably without the Coke."

The waiter laughed to himself as he walked to the bar. Jason would get a kick out of that order. Gabriel laughed as soon as the waiter left. "Jack and Coke without the Coke?" He asked, still laughing. "Why don't you just have him bring you a bottle?"

"Maybe he should."

"So, do you just hate me or is it all men?"

Renee shook her head then laid it on the table. She heard Jason's voice a moment later. "Renee, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Jason."

"This man bothering you?"

She raised her head. "No, Jason. Or should I say Dad?"

"Not if you mean your dad."

They both laughed, but Gabriel could hear a sad note in her laugh. Jason put their drinks on the table. "I did put the Coke in there, Renee. Don't think you need just straight whiskey."

"Damn meddling friends," she muttered.

Jason laughed then turned away from their table. He threw over her shoulder, "You'd better be good to her."

"Big brother?" Gabriel asked when they were alone again.

Renee shook her head. "Best friend's boyfriend."

They were silent as both tasted their drinks. Then, Gabriel said, "He mentioned your dad. I take it there are problems there."

Renee looked into her glass. "I don't want to talk about that. I have a week away from everything. I don't know you. Don't try to ruin my peace."

  
  


Over open conversation and a bottle of red wine

You said this world is full of users and I know that I've had mine

We danced a little slow dance until they closed that cafe down

You said 'what would be the chances that tonight I finally found

Someone who makes me feel like my life is just begun?'

I said 'girl believe in me and I'll show you how it's done.'

  
  


Renee finished her drink and another then ordered a third. Jason gave her a warning look when he brought it over. "I really don't think you need this, Renee."

"Just give me the damn drink," she muttered.

He set the drink on the table then hurried over to Dakota. Gabriel took her hand as she reached for the drink. "Why don't we dance some more?"

"Don't want to."

"Sure you do."

He stood up and pulled her to her feet. Dakota and Jason watched from the bar. "Seems she's found someone whether she wants him or not," Dakota said, a small smile on her face.

"You did this, didn't you?"

"Now, would I do something like that?" She asked, trying to act innocent.

"Yes."

She giggled. "Well, I may have given her a tiny push. You know as well as I do that she would never get out there on her own."

"He'd better not hurt her."

"Jason, stop acting like such a big brother. Renee's an adult now. She can take care of herself. And she deserves to have some fun."

They watched as Renee and Gabriel moved across the dance floor. Renee stumbled and had to lean on Gabriel for support. They finally made their way back to their table. Renee fell into the chair and picked up her glass. "Maybe we should get out of here," Gabriel suggested.

"I don even know your name," Renee slurred. She was beginning to feel lightheaded. Maybe she should have stopped after the second Jack and Coke.

"It's Gabriel Bowman."

"Renee Mackenzie," she said, holding her hand out not knowing what else to do.

He laid the money down for their drinks on the table and lifted her out of the chair. "I think we should get out of here."

She grinned at him. "Sounds like a good idea."

Jason saw them moving toward the door and started to intercept them. Dakota grabbed his arm. "Jason, let them go."

"But-"

"Just let them go. Renee's not stupid."

"Maybe not. But she is drunk."

"She'll be fine. Trust me. I know my friend."

  
  


I'm gonna rock you baby to sleep

I'm gonna hold you like you've never been held before

And love you till you tell me you can't love anymore

I'm gonna shake your emotion right down to your soul

And then I'm gonna love you all over in and out of control

If this is how love is supposed to feel

Baby I know I've fallen head over heels

I'm gonna rock you baby

  
  


Gabriel pulled his car into the hotel parking lot and turned off the engine. "Where are we?" Renee asked.

"The hotel I'm staying at."

"This may not be such a good idea," she said, some common sense filtering through the alcohol induced haziness.

"Well, I don't know where you're staying."

Renee turned her head and looked at him. It was the first time she had really looked at him all night. His brown eyes seemed so deep, she almost got lost in them. She nodded her head, and he walked over to her side of the car and opened the door. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and they walked into the hotel.

The clerk looked up as they stepped through the doors. "Is your friend okay?" He asked, seeing that Renee leaned on Gabriel for support.

"She's fine," Gabriel answered. "Just needs to get to a bed."

The clerk nodded and returned to his newspaper. Gabriel walked to his room and unlocked the door. When they entered the room, Renee kicked her shoes off and collapsed on the bed. Gabriel climbed onto the bed beside her.

Something about this young woman had attracted his attention since he first saw her. So, why did he now feel reluctant. It usually wouldn't bother him that he just met the girl. It might be that she was plastered, even though she'd only had a few drinks. 'Must not be a heavy drinker,' he thought.

She opened her eyes and looked over at him. 'Damn. What was it about this man?' She mentally shook herself. 'Remember, Renee, all men are jerks. Some of them can just put on good acts.' But something else told her she was wrong.

Gabriel rolled over and sat on the edge of the bed. He untied his shoes and slid them off. Renee watched from behind as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and pulled them down, along with his boxers. 'Well, he's not a beach boy,' she thought, grinning to herself when she saw his pale legs.

He pulled his shirt over his head. 'Not a bodybuilder,' she thought. 'But not bad.'

Renee felt something stirring in her as he turned back toward the bed. 'Down girl,' she said to herself as she turned away from him and undressed. Her jeans came off and she slipped her shirt over her head. She slid under the covers then felt Gabriel's hand slide across her abdomen. His touch was her undoing.

She turned to him, and he covered her mouth with his. Her lips parted as he slid his tongue inside. She arched her back as he explored the cavern of her mouth. Renee ran her hands over his shoulders. He pulled away from her then moved to her neck, leaving a trail of light kisses from the line of her jaw down to her collarbone. Then, he moved down further. His mouth encircled one round breast, his tongue teasingly circling the nipple. She gasped from the pleasant torture. He did the same with the other one.

Gabriel moved down her stomach, his bangs lightly brushing her skin, sending chills up and down her spine. She put her hands on his head just as he reached her navel. He looked up at her and smiled. He raised up on his knees and moved nearer to her. She moved her hands down her stomach. He let out a gasp when they moved even further south. Renee looked up at him and grinned.

He pulled her hands away and laid her down on the bed. Gabriel intertwined his fingers with hers as he lowered himself on top of her. He slid inside, moving slow and gentle. Renee arched her hips, taking him in deeper. With each thrust, he moved faster. She moved her body with every thrust, pulling him deeper into her.

Her hands moved over his shoulders again, and her nails bit into his back as he moved. "Oh, oh, God," she breathed. "Please don't stop."

"Never?" He asked with a devilish grin.

"Never," she repeated.

"Yes, ma'am."

She moaned in pleasure, and her nails bit further into him as she felt him fill her. "Oh, God. Yes. Keep. Doing. That."

They both felt the pressure building up inside of them until it was almost too much to bare. He felt her clench around him, and he kept moving. She let out another loud moan of pleasure. Finally, they felt their release wash over them. With a final tremor of pleasure, they collapsed to the bed.

Gabriel wrapped his arms around Renee, and they fell asleep like that.

*******

"Yeah, I enjoyed it," Renee admitted. "But it won't work. Long-distance relationships never do. Trust me." With that, she walked out of the door.


End file.
